


[Podfic] broken birdie (we're here to help)

by yellowrooster_podfic (yellowrooster)



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Wonder Girl (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Good Friend Bart Allen, Good Friend Cassie Sandsmark, Good Friend Kon-El | Conner Kent, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tim Drake, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, My First Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repods Welcome, Tim Drake Angst, Tim Drake Gets a Hug, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Red Robin, podfic cover art welcome, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowrooster/pseuds/yellowrooster_podfic
Summary: She caught him as his legs collapsed, staring numbly at the body of his best friend.His dead best friend._broken birdie (we're here to help) read aloud by yellowrooster
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake, Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent & Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake & Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] broken birdie (we're here to help)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFairMaidenofFandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [broken birdie (we're here to help)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571664) by [TheFairMaidenofFandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/pseuds/TheFairMaidenofFandom). 



> This is my first podfic... so I'd love advice and/or feedback! I hope as I continue doing these, it will come more naturally to me!  
> Repods (and cover art) absolutely welcome!

**Listen:**  
  


**Text:** [broken birdie (we're here to help)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571664)

 **Author:** [TheFairMaidenofFandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/pseuds/TheFairMaidenofFandom)

 **Reader:** [yellowrooster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowrooster)

 **Length:** 9:55

 **Google Drive:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1EnRwlDKi9PrgKTPct1nh5WFZf42hjCq4/view?usp=sharing)  


**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> \- Short comments  
> \- Long comments  
> \- Questions  
> \- Constructive criticism  
> \- “<3” as extra kudos  
> -Reader-reader interaction  
> This author replies to comments. (Though not always right away!)
> 
> Also, to clarify, I'm willing to do a podfics for relatively short fics while I try to hone my skills, so if anyone would like a podfic done of their work, I'm game, just ask!


End file.
